


Morning

by yikescalum



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, hes utterly in love with michael its cute, just pure fluff im sorry, ok so technically this doesnt have characters its just lukes inner monologue, sorry its super short MORE TO COME LATER, this is just me flexing my rusty writing skills while i work on a bigger fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 17:49:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6293881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yikescalum/pseuds/yikescalum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke doesn’t know much about the world, but he does know that he loves Michael.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning

**Author's Note:**

> okay this is literally just pure fluff because I'm new and I'm working on a pretty long fic but wanted to get my ao3 rolling and i having a lot of muke feelings today so here you go. its quite short but i'll be out with some longer stuff soon so stay tuned ;) love ya

Luke’s eyes fluttered open, taking in his surroundings. He smiled as a warm feeling of contentment and serenity washed over him. He was lying in bed, his arms wrapped tightly around Michael. Their legs were tangled, in fact their whole bodies were tangled, to where you couldn’t tell where one boy started and the other began. This was Luke’s favorite time of the morning – the day, really – where he could just admire his boyfriend in all of his sleepy glory. He never got tired of staring at Michael no matter how creepy it seemed, he just loved looking at him. Simple as that. It was thirty times better when he was asleep and all of his features were softer – and cuter in Luke’s opinion. Of course he was beautiful during the day, Luke definitely would agree. There was just something about the beginning of the day that, according to Luke, enhanced his features. The fact that this is Michael, this is natural Michael, and that really only Luke sees him like this is what makes him more beautiful. Luke loves studying Michael, memorizing all of his features. Like his faded blue hair that reminds Luke of ice cream from his favorite parlor back home, sticking in all different directions, tousled from the pillow and Luke’s hands that just couldn’t stay out of it. His simply glowing skin, the light bursting through the corners of their curtains illuminating the pale boy just right. Even the tiniest things about him Luke adored, like the way Michael’s long, dark eyelashes fanned out on his cheeks, just a reminder of how peaceful he was. His plump red lips slightly parted, warm breath slowly filtering through – Luke always pretends to hate his mouth breathing, but secretly thinks it’s adorable. His eyes move down to study Michael’s torso. Michael absolutely despises it but Luke absolutely adores it. The soft curve of his waist and the way his tummy is so pale and squishy make Luke want to do nothing but hug him. Luke constantly wishes that there was a better word than love to describe his feelings towards Michael, because he knows they're bigger than that. But the English language has failed him, and that's all he knows. Just everything about him is so perfect, and Luke doesn’t know much about the world, but he does know that he loves Michael.


End file.
